finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Archiv 1
Archiv Willkommen in meinen höchstpersönlichen Archivräumen. Seht euch um, wenn ihr ein bestimmtes Thema sucht oder einfach nur mal n bisschen stalken wollt. Eure Katzii Hm, da hätte ich wohl lieber erst mich angemeldet und dann den Artikel Stellatia geschrieben. xD dann wärs registriert worden ^^" naja egal Hi Hallo Katzii. Saubere Arbeit für den ersten Artikel. Bin ein wenig beeindruckt. DelNorte 20:40, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke ^^ hab schon einige Artikel geändert. Hatte mich nur nie getraut mich anzumelden, weil ich immer dachte ich würde das nicht gut genug machen. Bin für Kritik immer offen, aber seht mir nach, dass ich im Formatieren bzw. im Seitenaufbau nicht sooo supi bin ^^" Dafür bin ich ne 1A-Grammatiktussi ^^ -Katzii :So war das bei mir damals auch^^. Habe auch erst lange Zeit unter meiner IP-Adresse geschrieben, bis ich mich aus Langeweile angemeldet habe. Ich sehe dir nach, kein Thema. Am Anfang macht man immer irgendwas flasch, weil es ziemlich viel ist was man da beachten muss und so. Aber das ist kein Ding, das wird immer flux korrigiert. Mach einfach so weiter und schau dir ab, was an deiner Arbeit so korrigiert wird, denn so lernt man das am schnellsten. DelNorte 21:01, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja bei mir ist das Problem, dass wenn du mir sagt ich soll meinetwegen nen Quellcode oder sowas benutzen, dann stehen bei mir immer 3 Fragezeichen überm Kopf ^^" Ich habs auch nicht hinbekommen ne ordentliche Tabelle für die Stellatia zu erstellen. >.< sorry dafür. Ich geb mir alle Mühe es zu lernen, aber wenn ich es nicht hinbekomm, muss es halt derjenige ändern, ders kann xD - Katzii :Ja also das stimmt voll und ganz dass hier viel Fachchinesisch verwendet wird. Das ist wirklich einfach zu viel auf einmal. Also mach dir bloß keinen Stress. Wirklich was falsch machen kannst du ja nicht wirklich, also hau in die Tasten. Ich mach den Rest ;) DelNorte 21:23, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Uiiii ^^ dankeeee. Trotzdem würde ich es gern lernen, damit nicht immer jemand nochmal und nochmal drüber gucken muss. Das ärgert mich sonst selbst nach ner Weile ^^ hihi ich versuch mal aus der Bearbeitungshilfe schlau zu werden und teste auf meiner Benutzerseite etwas rum xD Katzii 05:28, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde deinen Namen süß :) Wegen den Artikeln: achte bitte auf zwei Dinge. 1) Sprich die Leser nicht direkt an. Also vermeide solche Sachen wie ihr oder euch. 2) Sprich nicht von dir selbst. Also vermeide solche Sachen wie laut meiner Erfahrung oder ähnliches. Dadurch bringst du schon wesentlich mehr Stil und Professionalität in deine Beiträge. DelNorte 10:31, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja ok, danke. Ich werd versuchen das in Zukunft zu beachten. Ich werd meine Artikel nochmal duch gucken und das dann ins Passive umändern. Finde nur manchmal kommt eine passive Erklärung komisch rüber. Also wenn ich mir das nochmal durch lese, dann denk ich so "Gott klingt das dämlich", aber ihr seid die Chefs, wenn ich das so machen soll, dann bin ich brav und mach das mal so. Katzii 11:51, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist aber halt bei einer Seite so, die dafür erstellt wurde, Wissen über bestimmte Themen zu vermitteln. Da bringt es nicht viel, wenn man Persönlichkeit reinbringt, es muss immer objektiv bleiben. Ich hatte anfangs auch meine Probleme, aber mittlerweile bin ich ein sehr aktives Mitglied (einer anderen Wiki, hier sind 2 - 3 Leute die da wirklich sehr gute Arbeit leisten; vllt. werde ich mich auch bald wieder mehr mit Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts beschäftigen) und kenn mich auch mit den ganzen Codes aus. .. Fahrrad fahren konntest du bestimmt auch nicht sofort, oder? ^^ Naja, weswege ich eigentlich schreibe ist, das ich gesehen habe das die [Richtig und Falsch erstellt hast, allerdings ohne weiteren Text. Ich weiß noch nicht was in den Diskussionen steht, aber bitte erstellt erst neue Artikel wenn du auch wenigstens irgendein Text dafür parat hast. :P Leere Seiten sind sinnfrei und liefern kein Wissen. Gruß Sum2k3 12:16, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß und das finde ich auch super ;D Nur leider bin ich zu dappig, das bei sowas auch mitklingen zu lassen^^ (und du bist leider nicht die erste, die das herausfinden durfte). Deine tatsächlichen Artikel gefallen mir aber ziemlich gut, weiter so! --Gunblade73 13:33, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, dass ich mich dir noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe, da mein Computer zwei Tage lang gespinnt hat und ich deswegen keine Seite bearbeiten konnte. Nun ist aber wieder alles in Ordnung und ich hoffe, dass du uns eine große Hilfe sein wirst. --Cloud2110 08:28, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Anmelden und so Versuchs mal mit dem kleinen Häkchenkasten "dauerhaft anmelden" im Anmeldefenster. Es könnte vielleicht daran liegen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. DelNorte 13:19, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja vorher konnt ich das ja. Dauerhaft anmelden benutz ich lieber nicht, da ich an mehreren PCs arbeite.. und nur einer gehört mir xD. --Katzii Katzii hat Langeweile ~.~ Katzii sitzt hier und hat voll die Langweile. D: Hab nichts zu tun auf Arbeit und im Internet gibts nichts mehr zu entdecken. >.< Mannooo q.q und draußn schneit es wie wild. Mir will nach Hausääää D: mir will Feierabend ham Q.Q Ich mag nicht mehr mit dem Finger an der Hand spieln >.< Wenn das so weiter geht, fange ich an Benutzerseiten vollzuspammen q.q... *bing mach* *-* heheheeeee :P xD *ne Idee habs* hihi ^^ bei mir ist das Problem, dass es nicht zu tun gibt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht will, weil bald Weihnachten ist. (ok richtig Lust hab ich nicht, aber entweder man geht arbeiten oder nimmt Urlaub... und ich wollt arbeiten gehen ^^) Ich soll aber vor Weihnachten keine belastenden Bescheide rausschicken und auch nicht die Sollstellung ändern... heißt ich kann nur warten, dass hier Leute anrufen und n paar Fragen zu ihren Bescheiden haben und sonst... Nichts! >.< wie deprimierend D: Naja hab schon etwas am Almanach weiter geschliffen und so, aber stundenlang mag ich das auch nicht machen. Dürfte ich hier PSP spielen würde ich meinen WT auch mal weiter machen. :S zuhause bin ich da lange nicht zu gekommen, aber es soll bald weiter gehen. Vielleicht heute Abend, wenn ich nicht zu Müde bin. >.< --Katzii 11:05, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also ich bin froh, dass ich meine neun Stunden für heute rum habe. :/ Doofe Arbeit für zwischendurch. :( Da muss man halb 4 aufstehen, voll unmenschlich!!! Was arbeitest du denn? Klingt jedenfalls besser als das was ich mache. xD ..aber mein WT müsste ich auch mal weiter machen, finde wegen der Arbeit nur keine Zeit und ansonsten auch eher weniger Lust, besonders an WE's wenn man mit Freunden etwas unternimmt. Aber ich gebe ihn noch nicht auf! :D Sum2k3 14:49, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Köpft mich jetzt nicht... ich bin beruflich ein ganz "böser" Mensch. Ich arbeite in der Bußgeldstelle und schicke die Bescheide raus, wenn Leute geblitzt werden. Und böse bin ich, weil ich ja draußen stehe und blitze und ich ja diejenige bin, die zu schnell gefahren ist. Ich böse böse ^^ Manche Leute sind echt Deppen. hihi Werfen dann mit Paragraphen um sich, die Anwendung beim Kaufvertrag (zweiseitiges Rechtsgeschäft.. pff als ob n Bußgeld n Rechtsgeschäft wär, bei dem beide Seiten zustimmen müssen.. ääähm ja ^^) finden und wollen der "Firma BRD" die Rechtsstaatlichkeit absprechen, weil ja das deutsche Reich besatzungsmäßig unterworfen wurde. (Kein Scheiße jetzt...) Lustig war bei der Person nur... das deutsche Reich bestand ja bis 1945... die Person ist aber erst 1947 geboren... der war da noch nicht mal Quark im Schaufenster xDDD In diesem Sinne schönen Feierabend! xD ich hau gleich ab und fahr nach Hause ^^ bis später ^^ --Katzii 14:55, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Oha, echt böses Mensch! <_< >_> Bußgeldstellt heißt aber nicht, dass ihr Deutschlandweit alles bekommt, oder? Wenn doch, sollte ich mal zuschnell fahren und ein Schild bei der Fahrt hochhalten, nur um dich zu grüßen xD ..das wäre es ja fast schon wert. ^^ Aber wieso wird man denn ein Dä... äh, ein Bußgeldmensch? Bestimmt nur wegen des Beamten-Status, gell? xD ..gibt doch ein, oder? <_< Aber geile Geschichte. xD Ich kann mich aber auch nicht erinneren irgendwelchen AGB's oder Nutzungsbedingen zugestimmt zu haben, also kann man mir nix. xDD... oh man, wie geil. Aber "Firma BRD" klingt geil.^^ Ich frag mich, was das für eine Unternehmensform ist, früher war es bestimmt mal ein Einzelunternehmen. xD Sum2k3 15:01, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein ich arbeite bei der Bußgeldstelle eine Landkreises. :) wir bekommen nur die Blitzer, die unsere Messbeauftragten erfassen. ^-^ und das sind schon reichlich. Das andere, die alles bekommen ist das KBA (Kraftfahrbundesamt) ... also Flensburg. Ich arbeite in Grevesmühlen beim Landkreis Nordwest-Mecklenburg. Man wird ein Bußgeldmensch indem man sich an Stellenausschreibungen beteiligt ^^ und allgemein Verwaltungsfachangestellte (also keine Beamten) wird man, wenn man dazu ne Ausbildung macht xD Wäre ich Beamte, wäre ich so ziemlich unkündbar und könnte alles machen.. ^^ kann ich aber nicht. :o Äääähm ich glaub der hatte die BRD als GmbH beschrieben. Joaa ne Einzelunternehmung wars bis 1945... x3 --Katzii 19:50, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Quaki und so Zeugs (bei manchen auch Smalltalk) xD Endlich mal n bisschen Platz, nur zum rumquaken :D Quaaaaaakt mich voll xD --Katzii ^-^ Hier wird sich bestimmt bald was zusammentragen. Momentan stehen massive Änderungen ins Haus, und damit einher geht eine Menge Arbeit wegen unserem design, unseren Vorlagen, Tabellen, der Hauptseite und und und. Das bedeutet, dass wir bald sehr viel Arbeit mit dem zurechtbasteln all dieser Sachen haben werden. Das betrifft dich selbst aber nicht direkt. Was geht bei dir so? DelNorte 14:45, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Juppi hab grade gesehen, dass die was am Wikia geändert haben. Bin nicht grade begeistert... sieht irgendwie 0/8/15 aus. .___. WIR WOLLEN DAS ALTE DESIGN WIEDER HAM!!!!! >.< In diesem Sinne schönen guten Abend :D --Katzii 16:13, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach Schmarn, 21 ist doch kein Alter ;D (oder um es in den Worten einer guten Freundin zu sagen: "Alles über 30 ist aaaalt, alles drunter nicht!" xD) Puh, ich musste meinen Kram nur in den zweiten Stock tragen... und der Kram war dann im Endeffekt mehr als ich zunächst gedacht hätte D: wenn ich das alles in einen 4. Stock hätte tragen müssen ... >.< *schauder* mein Beileid. --Gunblade73 16:50, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube ich hätte eine ganz tolle Aufgabe für dich. Ich denke du bist die Richtige um unsere KH-Artikel aufzupolieren, also die Spieleartikel. Denn du schienst ausreichend Kenntnis darüber zu haben, und kannst auch noch flüssig und sinnvoll schreiben. Das hat leider bei nicht jedem KH-Schreiber geklappt. Solche Artikel gehören aber zu den schwierigsten Aufgaben überhaupt in einem Wiki. Traust du dir das zu? Das ist wirklich sehr anspruchsvoll, und du darfst auch gerne eine Weile dafür brauchen. Du könntest die Artikel endlich mal so schreiben, dass man da auch mal wirklich versteht um was es geht. Ich denke du kannst das. Hast du da Interesse? DelNorte 20:50, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Du kannst gerne auch erstmal alles fertig machen was du noch so im Bereich FFIX vorhast. Ich setz dir keinen Zeitdruck. Ich sehe einfach das Potenzial für geile KH-Artikel. Wenn du dann mal in den Flow kommst darfst du natürlich auch gerne alle verwandten Artikel überarbeiten, also zum Beispiel die Charaktere. Ich stelle mir auch irgendwann mal einen KH-Artikel als Artikel des Monats vor, oder zumindest als Kandidat. *1) Bilder sollten keine Lizenzen oder Urheberrechte verletzen. Tendenziell alle Bilder, die du beim englischen KH-Wiki findest, sind einwandfrei. Bei google muss man schon genauer aufpassen. Außerdem solltest du Bilder kategorisieren, damit sie schnell gefunden werden können. Das kann manchmal kompliziert sein, deswegen können wir das auch für dich übernehmen. Rechtliche Konsequenzen könnten dir nicht wirklich folgen. Wir kleben bei den meisten hochgeladenen Bildern einen Hinweis drunter, dass die rechte bei Square Enix liegen, damit weisen wir alle Vorwürfe von uns ab. das kannst du mit deinen hochgeladenen Bildern auch machen. Das Internet ist ein rechtlich nur schwer absteck- und regelbarer Raum. Einheitliche Gesetze sind wahrscheinlich nie zu erwarten, allein schon deswegen, weil die Gesetze mehrerer Länder berührt werden. *2) Vorlagen sind eigentlich relativ einfach. Du aktivierst Vorlagen mit geschweiften Klammern . Dazu gibt es Tutorien im Portal, aber du kannst auch einfach kurz mitteilen was du da wie haben willst und es wird erledigt. *3) Ich spiele auch gerne viele Spiele parallel. Am intensivsten zur Zeit Metroid Prime 2. *4) Welchen Job übst du denn aus? DelNorte 21:58, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Persönliche Nachrichten kann man leider keine senden. Hast du ICQ? Dann kann ich dir meine Kennnummer geben. Zu den Artikeln: Ja, zunächst sollten die Artikel zu den Spielen aufpoliert werden, und auch derjenige über die gesamte Serie. DelNorte 22:33, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Der größte Schritt wird wahrscheinlich das Schreiben der Spielehandlungen sein. Daran scheitern viele Wikis. Man muss die Geschichte so aufschreiben, dass sie sachlogisch wiedergegeben wird und alle wichtigen Zusammenhänge erklärt. Daran müssen auch wir noch bei vielen Artikeln stark arbeiten. Spoiler sind übrigens egal, denn im Prinzip ist das gesamte Wiki ein einziger Spoiler. Aber wie gesagt, mach erst deine anderen Aufgaben fertig. Es hat keine Eile. DelNorte 22:51, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :Hallo Katzii, hatte bisher noch keine gelgenheit mich vorzustellen. Ich bin VeXen, vom Kingdom Hearts-Wiki. Schau da doch auch mla vorbei wenn du Lust hast. Mfg VeXen 23:03, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja das bin ich. Ich heiße eigentlich Peter. Aber so nennt mich eigentlich niemand, nicht mal meine Großeltern. Dieser Spitzname kam von meinen Brüdern und hat sich über die Jahre hinweg fetsgesetzt. DelNorte 19:10, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi. Schau mal bitte hier rein. DelNorte 14:00, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles Gute Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!! Lass krachen! DelNorte 10:32, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Alles Gute auch von mir ;D Wie alt bist du denn geworden? 20 oder 21? --Cloud2110 13:59, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Von mir auch noch Alles Gute nachträglich^^ ... *räusper* *mit Umzug beschäftigt war* --Gunblade73 07:42, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist Phillip K.? :O Hey liebe leutz. Ich hab doch meine ICQ Nummer hier mal reingeschrieben auf Nortes Seite. Und ich wurde von einem Phillip K. geaddet. Wisst ihr wer das ist? xD Wenns einer von euch ist, sagt bescheid sonst lösch ich den Kontakt wieder :O Man riecht sich *winke* --Katzii 19:56, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das bin ich ^^ VeXen 21:40, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ah okay. Gut dann lösche ich dich nicht xD Hab mich nur total gewundert :O --Katzii 19:04, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Orga 13 Hallo quaki. XD Bei Xaldin hab ich NUR die Galerie gemacht. Xaldin war zwar schwierig, aber nicht so schwer wie Xigbar, Sephiroth oder "Xemnas". Und Demyx war mehr nervig als schwirig mit seinen Wasserdienern. Ich mach nur noch ein paar wichtige KH Artikel und dann muss ich in KH Wiki mit VeXen und anderen Benutztern einen ordentlichen Grundputzt machen. (Spinnenweben entfernen, Wände neu tapezieren und alte Möbel rausschmeißen das übliche halt) XD Man sieht sich, hier hast nen Keks. (Keks raushol und zu Katzii geworfen)(Axels Herzloser 17:00, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) Schmayley Da ich mich nemmer an mein Text erinnere: Ich hab doch garnix böses über deine Smileys gesagt. :( Ich find ja schon das sie zu dir passen, bzw kennt dich hier wohl auch keiner anders als mit diesen Dingern, du wirkst so nackt. :o) ..btw, lass mir meine ohne / xD Das funktioniert auch. :P Ich mein, jeder macht gern Smileys, die einen mehr (du xD) die anderen weniger (mh.. die anderen hier halt) ..und ich mach ungefähr immer die selben paar (xD, ^^, :D, :P) und so. Durch die ganzen Smileys (welche ja so wirken als würdest du eine kleine Japanerin sein, da deine Smileys alle soetwas japanisches haben) wirkst du halt wie ein junges aufgedrehtes Mädchen ..wahrscheinlich bist du es ja auch xD bist ja erst 21. Naja.. um es in deinen Worten zu sagen (was ich eig auch gern verwende und hoffentlich nicht mit Blue verwechselt wird): blubb Sum2k3 00:26, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neeiiin war ja gar nicht böse gemeint ^^ bzw hab ich es nicht als böse angesehen. ^-^ Nöö mich kennen alle (auch außerhalb des Wikis) so, wie ihr mich kennt. :D (und da ich nackt wirke, zieh ich mich mal lieber wieder an xD, x3, :D, :P, ^///^) was meinst du mit ohne /? :o *grad nix check* .___. Also ne Japanerin bin ich eindeutig nicht xD wäre aber schön *o* Ein junges Mädchen... joaaaa ^^ passt scho aber aufgedreht.. hm weiß ich gar nicht .__. Ich hab mich bisher immer für langweilig gehalten... einige Leute, mit denen ich skype würden hier zwar Einspruch einlegen, aber das muss, denke ich, jeder selbst rausfinden xD Kannst ja mal Gunni und Norti fragen ^.~ blubb? *ein Licht aufgeh* P.Shermann 42 Wallabee Way Sidney :3 quaki (den Satz sage ich so ziemlich jedes Mal, wenn jemand "blubb" sagt oder schreibt ;D und "quaki" ist mein liebstes Satzanhängsel. Andere schreiben/ sprechen "gell" oder sowas und ich schreib halt manchmal quaki ^^) so, dann ist ja alles gesagt, quaki :D *wieder nen Roman geschrieben hab* ~.~ Katzii 07:02, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Muss ich dich wohl am Wochenende oder nächste Woche im Skype adden damit ich selbst rausfinde ob du augedreht oder langweilig bist? xD Oder Gunther kommt wieder an und mischt sich ein. :P Was ich ja eig nie als schlimm ansehe, wir sind hier ja nicht in einem privatchat (eig sogar in garkein Chat :<) Was sagst du "P. Shermann 42 Wallabee Way Sidney"? ..klingt wie eine Addresse aus Sidney xD Wohnst du dort? <_< wäre aber net gut jedes mal bei "blubb" deine Adresse rauszugeben. ._. Da ich aus Thüringen komme, sag ich sogar ziemlich häufig "gell", wobei wir die zwei l weglassen und wenn jemand etwas mit "ge" fragt antwortet man hier mit einem lustigen wort was man so nicht schreiben kann, aber ungefähr so aussehen müsste "noah" und wo niemand außer uns weiß, das es einfach nur ja heißt. xD Sry, ich bin so einsam zur Zeit, doofe Arbeit kapselt mich von meinem Leben ab, da muss ich die wenige Freizeit am Tage nutzen. xD Sum2k3 11:25, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nein ich wohn da nich xDDD Das is die Adresse aus Findet Nemo :3 Ich find den Film so geil und bei "blubb" muss ich immer an Fische und an Findet Nemo denken *-* xD *n richtiges Ding an der Waffel hat* Kannst mich gern bei Skype adden ^^ Mich muss jeder selbst entdecken xDD wie das klingt xDDD waaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha *n ordentliches Ding an der Waffel hab* o.o also mit "Noah" könnte ich was anfangen ^^ hätte das auch als Bestätigung verstanden :) obwooooohl ich aus M-V komm und wir eigentlich recht dialektfrei sprechen :D (außer den echten Fischköppn... aber die ma außen vor xD) --Katzii 11:46, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC)